A method of correcting a saturation is known as a conventional method of correcting a photographed image. A method of correcting the saturation is disclosed in JP2000-224607A, for example.
In JP2000-224607A, an image is divided into a plurality of regions and a saturation level is calculated for each region. An overall saturation of the image is then corrected using the region having the highest saturation level as a reference.